Zach (TV Series)
Zach is a character first encountered in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He and a group of fellow college students joined the prison community over the time-gap between Season 3 and Season 4.'The Walking Dead' cast & crew take to San Diego Comic-Con to dish on zombies, changes in show runners and what's in store for Season Four Daily News (July 22, 2013) Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Zach's life before or as the outbreak began. He attended an unspecified college and was able to survive with his fellow schoolmates. They may have been part of a larger group before being recruited to the prison 6 weeks prior to his death. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Zach is seen outside the prison with Daryl preparing to leave for the Big Spot supply run. While outside, Beth approaches him and kisses him. The two share some jokes with one another and Zach hops into the truck. Beth does not say goodbye to him. At the store, Zach is seen outside with Daryl, banging on the windows to attract the walkers inside. The two talk and stay close to each other throughout the run. When Bob is trapped under an alcohol shelf, Zach and Daryl kill the walkers around the store and help lift the shelf off of Bob. While trying to exit the building, Zach is bitten by a crawling walker and is taken down. He is eaten alive and moments later, the helicopter that crashed into the roof collapses the ceiling and crushes Zach. Back at the prison, Daryl delivers the news to Beth. She doesn't react much to the news and says that it was nice to know him. "Infected" Zach is mentioned by Tyreese when he says to Karen that he still can't get over Zach's death. "Isolation" It is mentioned by Daryl that, "It was Zach's car," (Dodge Charger) when they were fueling up to leave to get anti-biotics. Death Killed By *Bob Stookey'' (Indirecty Caused)'' *Walker *Collapsing Roof While walkers are falling through the roof of Big Spot, a walker bites into Zach's leg, pulls him down, and bites into his neck. The rest of the group quickly escapes Big Spot as the roof collapses, killing Zach. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Zach has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Beth Greene Over the course of time since the Season 3 finale, Zach and Beth have begun a romantic relationship. They cared about each other, kissing one another and being affectionate. Even though Zach and Beth were together, Beth was relatively unaffected by Zach's death, claiming that she doesn't cry anymore but was glad that she got to know him. Daryl Dixon Zach and Daryl were seen to be friends for the short time they were seen together. It appears that Zach looked up to Daryl to some extent, as he was asking Daryl questions and joking with him. Also, throughout the Big Spot supply run, Zach was with Daryl, assisting him with killing walkers and helping Bob. Daryl also seemed upset that he died, stating that he is tired of losing people and agrees with Beth when she says that she's glad that she got to know him. Bob Stookey Zach and Bob never really interacted with each other before, however Zach lost his life to save him. Bob was also shown to feel guilt as he struggled to sleep that night after indirectly causing Zach's death. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Zach was first revealed in the cast and crew panel at Comic-Con 2013. *He is the first person to die in Season 4. *Kirkman confirmed his character's background in an interview with New York Daily News on July 22, 2013. *This character is officially credited as "Zach", whereas a behind-the-scenes video on the AMC website spells this character's name as "Zack". *Zach shares some similarities with Jimmy. **Both were boyfriends of Beth Greene. **Both died at a location that got overrun. **Both died while saving someone. **Both get bitten first on the leg and then in the neck. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased